


It happened one night

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And one bed, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frantic Sex, Jealous Jaime Lannister, Sharing a Room, There's only one room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: On the way back to the city after a work trip, their car breaks down, leaving friends and work-mates Jaime and Brienne stranded in the middle of nowhere and forced to spend the night in a hotel.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	It happened one night

“Fuck!” Jaime swore, slamming his fist on the wheel when they came to a halt for the third time. At this rate and about three quarters of the distance yet to be covered, it would take them all night to get back to the city.

“What now?” Brienne whined in frustration. “How do you propose we get home?”

It was past 9 p.m, and with about four more hours of drive left with only the misbehaving vehicle to get them through, there was no choice but to seek alternative arrangements. “There’s a hotel less than a mile from here,” he told her, zooming out the map to check the details, “and none after that for about two hours. I’d say we wait the night out and start afresh in the morning after getting the car fixed.”

She made a face. “It’s friday night. I wanted to get home.”

“Why the urgency?” he asked, irked by her stubborn childishness. “Do you have a date tomorrow?” He couldn’t bite back his annoyance when he added, “With your precious Renly?”

“He’s not _my_ Renly,” she snapped back, her expression, her rising pitch, warning him that a confrontation was coming. “And it’s no date, a meeting--”

“On a Saturday?”

She rolled her eyes like she always did whenever he brought up their handsome colleague. “Yeah, we're lagging a bit on the schedule. And anyway, even if it is a date, I don’t need your approval.”

Right. He was overreacting. But he couldn’t help it. Whenever he was hit by Renly’s reference, or worse still, every time he saw her laughing with him or chatting animatedly with a sparkle in her eyes, his blood came to a boil, his brain ceasing to work on everything else and jumping into uncomfortable conclusions.

But this was no time to sit here and argue. Casting aside his agitation, Jaime started the car again. “Let’s drive down to the hotel. We can leave early tomorrow morning and I’ll get you back on time to whatever it is that you’ve planned with Renly.”

His car, mercifully, cooperated with them, and without further ado and any more arguments, they made it to their destination. Even at this hour, the reception was buzzing with activity, a whole horde of guests waiting to check-in. The only option for lodging around this area, it seemed to be quite popular with travellers who wanted a lie-in before resuming long journeys.

“Good evening,” the receptionist greeted them when they made it to the counter. “You’re right on time. I just have one room left, Mr--” She looked from him to Brienne, smiling, waiting for an introduction.

Brienne opened her mouth to reply, but Jaime shut her up with a warning glare. He knew his friend was bound to insist on separate rooms, a luxury they couldn’t afford without running the risk of losing the one thing they were being offered.

“Jaime Lannister,” he said, returning the young woman’s smile, “and this is my wife. We’ll take it.”

After the rest of the formalities were taken care of, they were handed the key card, and once they were within the privacy of closed doors, Brienne rounded on him like an angry tigress. “Why did you lie to that girl downstairs?”

“This was our only chance of a shelter tonight. If you had walked out, we’d have had no option but to spend the night in the car.”

“I’m talking about telling her I’m your wife,” she pointed out, voice slightly raised. “That was uncalled for.”

“Well, if we’re going to be spending the night together, that’s the best impression I’d like to give them,” he justified, indignant that she was making a big fuss about this.

Crossing her arms, she looked away, her chin wobbling like it did whenever she was disturbed or upset.

And that incensed him further. “I don’t understand why this is such a big issue. Didn’t you and Renly resort to the same thing last month?” Infused with fury at the memory of that incident, he went on, “You posed as Renly’s wife. I don’t quite remember you having such a problem with it then.”

“That was different,” she hissed, unleashing the full power of her gaze on him again. “We were undercover. It was purely professional and--”

“--also not that uncomfortable because you have the hots for him,” Jaime finished on her behalf, gritting his teeth. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, wench--”

“Nonsense,” she vehemently countered, her neck and cheeks, suffused with colour. “I once had a crush on him, but not anymore. Nothing happened that night--”

“And that disappoints you, I suppose?” A couple of steps, and he was in her personal space, their bodies and faces, separated by a thin column of emptiness.

Blue eyes threatened to tear him apart. “Why the hell would it?”

He had to calm down. Or he’d say something nasty and hurt her. Nothing, not even his desperate jealousy was worth jeopardising their friendship. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “I was just…” 

But he couldn’t finish, the scent of sandalwood and vanilla wafting off her, creeping into him and washing out his coherence, filling his head with filthy thoughts of her. He wanted to nuzzle her neck and bathe in her essence. He ached to taste those red lips, to give her a taste of his tongue, to rip the pristine white shirt off her and caress her shapely breasts.

“What?” she asked, waking him up from his delicious daydream.

“Jealous,” he conceded, tired of playing this denial game anymore.

The anger slipping off them, her eyes burned with a different sort of heat when she further demanded, “Why would you be jealous?”

In answer to her question, Jaime backed her up to the wall, one hand in her hair and the other up her neck, stroking and caressing, getting a feel of her soft, enticing skin. Her breathing uneven, she shot him a hard, blazing look, the heat from her body seeping through her clothes and penetrating his skin, inching down the pit of his stomach and to the mounting ache between his legs. Her eyes burned with lust that matched his, egging him on, urging him to walk the extra mile and breach the line he’d been dancing around for months.

It was time to break down that wall between them.

He crashed his mouth to hers, fusing their lips together in a kiss that was desperate and fluid, frantic, yet perfectly rhythmic. Prodding her lips open, he sneaked in his tongue, twirling it around hers, tasting her, exploring her, reaching for the farthest depths of her. Her arms came around him, fingers combing through his hair, and he knew she was just as hungry for him. Starving, rather. Deepening the kiss, he dropped his hands down her front to help himself to her breasts, groping and caressing them, bunching and crushing her elegant shirt, his nails scraping the buttons, itching to rip them out and get past them. Intent on touching and kissing every inch of her, he tightened his embrace, pressing the length of his body to hers and holding her up against the wall. 

He didn’t want to release her. Not until they were wrenched apart. 

“It isn’t Renly any more,” she panted, when they had to break away for air, “but someone else.”

There was no need to ask, but he still did. “Who?”

Grabbing the back of his neck, Brienne pulled him back into the kiss with a ferocity that made him gasp. And with a feral growl, he pushed her back against the wall, rolling his hips into hers, crushing her lips, biting her tongue, smothering her, devouring her. Dipping lower to kiss down her neck and throat, he slid his hand down her pants and into her panties.

And hells, she was already halfway there! 

Wet and gloriously welcoming, she was, for him, for every moment that would make this a memorable night. So hot and so desperate for his touch, she seemed to be, that sharp breaths slipped past her lips when his thumb sought her clit. He teased her, pressing into her pleasure point, drawing gentle circles, her hips arching into his every time he upped the pressure. While his fingers fucked her with abandon, his free hand grew more eager up her front, tearing open her shirt buttons to reach for the lacy bra underneath. Mewling helplessly when he pulled her left breast free of its bondage, making it his to fondle and play with, she grabbed his collar and bit hard on his lip.

“Fuck me, Jaime,” she yelped, pausing from the kiss when he rubbed the flat of his thumb harder against her bud. Reaching between them, she undid his belt and unzipped his trousers, eyes widening in naked appreciation when the length of his erection fell into her hands. She began running her hands up and down his shaft, and he tensed, driving his fingers deeper and harder into her in retaliation. They climbed up to a torrid pace, each tormenting the other, sharing lusty growls and heavy gasps, and when she began teasing his tip with the edge of her fingernail, he knew he couldn’t go on for long if she continued with this.

Whipping her around, he dragged her to the bed, half-kissing and half-undoing her trousers, belt and buckle and buttons, all of it, and her panties to go along with them until he had them down to her ankles and kicked away along with her shoes. Unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, unhooking her bra which served only half the purpose now, he let them flop to the floor, leaving her naked and heaving, her blushing skin, crying out for his touch. 

_Gods, she’s beautiful!_ _I want her… I need her… I can live forever in this agony..._

Shoving her onto the bed, he got his shoes out of his way and jerked off his pants. She watched him undress with a gleam of relish in her gaze, and when he shrugged out of his shirt, her mouth fell slightly open, the admiring glint in her eyes as they flickered past his chest, leaving his cock twitching, upright, pulsing for her and itching to disappear inside her.

_Fuck the world! Fuck everything that isn’t her!_

Dropping to his knees, he spread her legs, and pressing his palms to her thighs, he eased himself in to grab a mouthful of her. The sensation of her twitching at his touch aroused him further, and he slid his tongue between her folds, searching, twisting, winding inside her, sweeping along every inch of her.

With a strangled cry, she slipped into tremors under him, her hips rising, straining and curving to meet him as he licked away to torture and fuck her with his tongue.

He glanced up at her face. Flushed and flicked with droplets of sweat, she was a picture-perfect image of desire coming alive...

He let his eyes sail across the smooth curve of her belly, rising and falling and twisting with every twist of his tongue...

His gaze travelled the valley of her breasts, craving a taste of those taut pink nipples as they swayed when she breathed...

He was drowning in her taste; the intoxicating power of her blooming and swelling arousal, a heady musky fog around him, the growing wetness that told him that she was ready for him. He sucked away, drinking her in, burning with her in this heat.

“ _Gods!_ ” she cried, shaking and squirming when he worked his way over her clit, his tongue-tip oscillating up and down the sensitive nub. Her fingers coiled into his hair, the nails digging into his scalp, sending down violent shocks of sweet sweet pain all the way to his groin. 

His balls tightened in anticipation, his shaft hardening like hell, pleading for respite...

He sucked at her, he lapped at her wetness, and she jerked and rasped his name, desperate to escape this torture, begging him to give her what her body was aching for. Fingers and tongue together, he continued to play, tormenting her with the friction, massaging her, feeling the vibration of her thighs passing through his shoulders and straight down to his cock.

“Jaime!” she shouted, loud and frantic, tugging at his hair in frustration. “If you don’t do something now, I’m going to collapse,” she gasped, her nails scraping his neck. 

It was time to let go. Time for their _real_ dance to begin.

Climbing up and across her body, over her wide hips and along her slender waist, he brought his mouth to hers, kissing her, tasting her, offering her a taste of herself. Un-satiated, he slid down, to her breasts and the peak of her nipples, his tongue and hands discovering new secrets. Closing his mouth over a nipple, he felt it harden further under his tongue, and when he took it between his teeth, nipping and tugging, she moaned a soft sound. 

His erection pulsed in response, calling out, screaming at him.

Locking her mouth with his, he nudged her entrance with his cock, not entering, but sliding up and down her slit, teasing, taking a moment to enjoy her and to let her enjoy him. He basked in this exhilarating anticipation. He wanted to live every day like this, in her arms.

“I want you,” she breathed into his mouth, a soft command this time.

And he slid into her, his thick length inside her, his flesh mating with hers, and she wrapped her legs around his ass, squeezing him, kicking her heels into him. Hot and slick, she was, her cunt gripped him tight, throbbing around him as he filled her, burying himself deep within her. He wanted nothing else, nothing, but her, to make love to her, to ride with her to a blistering climax and jump off the cliff with her, to be one with her breathing and heavy sighs, to meld with her body and never part company with it again.

Thrusting gently at first, he worked his way around, in and out, his hard thighs and stiff dick gliding along her smooth womanly skin. Her legs tightened around him, curling in their grip, adjusting, angling his passage and easing his way in, and he kept going, piercing her, penetrating her, showing her they were meant to be like this, fused and together. With each stroke, came a scream louder than the previous, his name, a few curses, a lot of pleas, and he built up a pace, getting harder and fiercer, hitting places that had her shuddering and crying out for more.

“Oh, Brienne, _my_ wench,” he breathed, nuzzling into her neck, pressing against her. He could feel her pulse drumming against his face. He could smell the sheet of sweat all over her body. He could sense her end coming. If love and lust could be one, it was this moment. It was Brienne.

He wanted this to last.

Him and her.

Friends. Lovers. Soulmates.

_Forever._

Their eyes met, and with the next plunge, he knew he’d tipped her over. Gripping his back, she came with a loud cry, clenching and tightening from within, her thighs trembling, her body jerking and lurching into his, her breasts shivering to the thundering pounding of her heart. When the ripples of her release had ebbed away, soft gasps escaped onto his neck as she clung to him, holding on, holding tight, her breath, a blanket of warmth spreading down his chest.

But he was still deep inside, pulsating, throbbing, eager to join her.

And again, he moved, in and out, out and in, to a pulsing beat of passion, kneading her from within, showering her with kisses. 

“ _You,_ ” she whispered in his ear, so soft and tender and inviting, and he could feel himself tensing, a step closer to the door opening out to ecstasy. “Not Renly. No one else.”

Wrapping a palm around the back of her head, he pinned her mouth in another kiss, pounding and thrusting, racing along towards a tumultuous end.

He had never been with anyone this fantastic before.

Mind blowing, it was. And blindingly earth shattering.

Gasping, groaning, and unable to hold back anymore, he was about to pull out, but she held him back, clamping him tightly to her with her arms and a softly encouraging, “I’m on the pill.”

Then, he let go, jumping off the edge, at last, flooding her with all he had and landing in the belly of bliss so wonderful, that he was worried he’d die from all the sensations. In her arms, lay that happiness, his flesh on hers, his face between her breasts, his breath indistinguishable from hers.

Spent and shaking, he lay atop her, eyes closed, her, all around him, the only thing he could feel.

“That was fucking fantastic,” Brienne whispered, her eyes bearing a dreamy shine when they met his again.

He swooped down to steal a kiss. “Spend the weekend with me, wench. Here.”

“But we haven’t brought anything with us. No clothes to change into--”

“Who needs clothes? I never said anything about going anywhere beyond this bed,” he said, his intent, naked, his mind, buzzing with everything he’d like to do to her. Blushing, she smiled, her face glowing in radiant agreement, and he teased, “Only, of course, if you’re ready to forego your _date_ with Renly tomorrow.”

“Renly can wait,” she said, gently tugging at his lip. “But only if you promise to do whatever you just did over and over again. Take me to the moon, Jaime, make love to me like--”

Jaime didn’t let her finish, his punishing kiss assuring her he would do her bidding. And so much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
